Carriers of Staphylococcus aureus in the Pediatric oncology Branch clinic popultion are being identified using cultures of anterior nares swabs. All Staphylococcus aureus isolates are phage typed. Comparisons will be made of the incidence of Staphylococcal infections in carriers and non-carriers. Should the infection rate prove higher in carriers, attempts may be made to lower the carriage rate.